The Hurt that Stays
by xXcanadalovespancakesXx
Summary: Aurora is a new transfer that has had a troubled past but doesn't show it. That is...until she meets the host club. Trying to hide her gender and her past she ventures with the gang on their strange adventures. Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC I only own my OC Aurora. hope you like it!


OHSHC

'thinking'

"talking"

New school, new street, new town, heck even new COUNTRY! Her name is Aurora, and she moved from America to Japan after her Mom and Dad got transfered fór work. She never thought that she would be going to the most prestigious school in japan, the thought just outraged her! So why now was it that they told her and they showed the yellow monstrosity? So she decided to bind her chest and go as a boy. She would have never thought of the mess she would most likely be in.

Aurora's POV

"Haruhi~! Daddy's come to love you~!" Said a blonde as he was… what was ther word? There was a word fór it… ah! I got it-"skipping merrily". I smirked and walked twords the principal's office to get my scedule and class number. As I walked in to the school I got alot of stares and began to feel self consious so I rán to the office. I got there and the lady át the front desk told me to see the principal now.

When I got into the room, there was a man who looked oddly like the blonde idiot outside.

~Time Skip~

I was standing outside of my class room not sure if I should go In yet. 'Class 1A huh?' I thought not knowing the mess that was about to insue. I walked in and the talking ceased, the teacher turned to me and said in really bad English," Herro, I Mrs. Higurashi. Wirr you prease introduce you." I turned to the class and stood there not knowing much japanesse and feeling awkward. The teacher seemed to sense my distress and said I could say it in English, thank goodness for that. "Hello, my name is Aurora. I come from the United States and I hope to make lots of new friends here." There was silence for a moment and not being able to understand why I just blushed and then the commotion happened.

There were twins in the back that were smirking at a boy(?) in the middle. The teacher told me to go sit next to Hikaru, and a twin raised his hand. After class, (because I can't think of anything else for class) the twins cornered me and started asking me questions, "How'd you get to come here?" one asked.

"Yea, how? And are you rich or a commoner?" Said the other one. I was so confused, I certainly understood them but it was giving me a headache trying to answer him. They were looking at me expectantly and suddenly I become the focus of the classroom. I got jealous looks from some of the girls, worried looks from the teacher and the boy(?) I saw before, and looks from the guys that scared me a lot. "Um, I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean by commoner."

It took them awhile to translate my English, but after they got it they started laughing at me! "Oh, silly commoner, your so funny!," said the twin on my left,"A commoner is a poor person! And-"

The boy(?) I saw earlier stopped them and said, "OK guys, lets just leave her alone. She probably wants to eat her lunch and you should to now get going!" She pushed them out the door and headed back to his(?) desk to finish her lunch. I walked up to him(?) and started the conversation really bad, "So… are you a girl?" Then he(?) started laughing so I thought I got it wrong but I didn't expect to hear this,"Finally, someone that can realize it! I swear, most of these rich bastards can't even think for themselves! Oh yea! Sorry, I'm Haruhi Fugioka, the other 'commoner' in this class."

Yay! I got it right! She and I talked for the rest of lunch and we became fast friends. When the others started coming in, she gave me a slip of paper that said 'meet me at music room 3 this afternoon at 3:00.

~Time Skip~

'Music room …1…2… ah here it is! Music Room 3!' I open then door and got attacked by rose petals and a chorused 'Welcome'. I looked around but stopped when someone said, "Ah! It's a new costumer!, and a guy also!" Ive seen him before… now where was it? "Welcome poor person to our world of beauty~!" This was the blonde I saw this morning! Oh well, time to find Haruhi. I looked around and spotted her sitting next to the two twins from this morning, who were looking at me in disgust. Gosh, I was just looking for her!

Anyway, I walked up to Haruhi and she looked up from whatever she was reading only to smile at me and put the book down.

"Hey Haruhi! You told me to come so here I am! So now what is this club that your in?" I said but immediately regretted it because of the scared look on her face. The twins beside her smirked and said, "Ooh so the guy commoner wants to do something with the other guy commoner-"

Then one twin said, "Hikaru, you don't think that he is better than me, do you?"

"Kaoru, no one could replace you!"

"Really Hikaru?"

"Yes Kaoru, I mean that with my whole heart!"

I think they were trying to weird me out by being that close to each other, but I have friends who do that all the time in America. So I just turned to Haruhi waiting for her answer while the twins looked shocked that I didn't back away. So of course they had to ask me the dreaded question, "Are-"

"You-"

"Gay?" They finished together. I looked at them with a questioning look saying, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well we just did our act-"

"-and you didn't flinch or-"

"-run away. Why is that?"

I started to laugh at them while they just looked at me with a stupid look on their face.

'Ah, silly silly boys'

"I'm not gay I just have friends back in the states that did the same thing except their not twins, and they are girls." I said triumphantly. They were about to say something but then a hoard of yellow cows came rushing in and took the hosts away a to separate tables.


End file.
